Personal mobility devices, such as bicycles, are often transported with vehicles for use at various destinations. Packaging personal mobility devices in or on a vehicle during transportation creates difficulties, especially with relatively small vehicles. An interior of a vehicle may be reconfigurable, e.g., seats may be folded, to accommodate a personal mobility device in the interior of the vehicle. However, the personal mobility devices disadvantageously consumes valuable interior space of the vehicle and can disadvantageously move within the vehicle during unexpected acceleration or deceleration.
Personal mobility devices can alternatively be stored on an exterior of a vehicle during transportation. For example, after-market racks are available for mounting to vehicles and supporting one or more personal mobility devices, e.g., bicycle racks. However, assembly of the after-market rack to the vehicle and assembly of the personal mobility device onto the rack is also disadvantageously physically strenuous and time consuming. Further, these after-market racks are expensive to purchase and disrupt airflow around the vehicle during travel, thereby disadvantageously decreasing fuel economy of the vehicle. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity to design a system that easily and compactly stores personal mobility devices.